Unwanted ingress by vehicles into a secure location continues to be a problem. Car and truck bombs, or other weapons delivered in a similar fashion, represent a major concern. Conventional countermeasures include interspersing large, heavy obstacles to impede vehicle access. This gives rise to an obvious defensive “under siege” appearance. An effective means is needed to control vehicular access without presenting such a cumbersome and high profile appearance.